Hurt and Love
by Keropo Keropie
Summary: REPUBLISH! jika cinta terasa semanis madu, maka tidak akan ada kata perpisahan atau air mata. Itu membuktikan dalam cinta juga mengandung racun. Racun mematikan yang akan menghancurkan hatimu. Memberi luka dan kesakitan yang sangat dalam./SasuHina fic, SAD ENDING, DLDR!


_Jika cinta terasa semanis madu, maka tidak akan ada kata perpisahan atau air mata. Itu membuktikan dalam cinta juga mengandung racun. Racun mematikan yang akan menghancurkan hatimu. Memberi luka dan kesakitan yang sangat dalam._

.

.

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, SAD ENDING, DLL**

 **SasuHina Fic**

 **Hurt and Love** presented by **Keropie**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Happy reading ^^**

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang aktris cantik. Muda berbakat dan mempesona. Dia begitu di gemari saat ini. Tentu bukan hanya karena cantik saja, aktingnya di beberapa drama dan film begitu memukau para penonton yang melihatnya. Terhipnotis kedalam peran yang dia lakukan. Bakatnya yang luar biasa itu kini diperhitungkan di dunia hiburan, terutama seni peran. Aktris yang baru dua tahun berkecimpung di dunia entertainment itu benar-benar sedang naik daun.

Karena hal itulah dia berada disini. Dengan mantel tebal berkerah tinggi, kaca mata hitam dan topi yang digunakannya, dia duduk menyantap makan siangnya disebuah restoran di pertengahan kota. Penampilannya bisa dikatakan sangat mencurigakan. Seperti seorang penjahat saja. Namun itu semua perlu dilakukannya, karena jika dia berpenampilan seperti biasanya dia akan langsung di kerubuti para fansnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah sih tapi gadis berambut panjang itu juga ingin punya _privasi_ untuk sekedar makan diluar dengan tenang. Apalagi jika sedang bersama lelaki yang ada dihadapannya yang tak suka dengan keributan. Jadi mengertilah...

"Padahal aku sudah memesan tempat untuk kita berdua yang lebih tertutup," ujar lelaki itu sambil memakan steak saus tomatnya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang kekasih dari artis kita. Hubungan mereka sudah terjalin Setahun yang lalu. Walau hubungan mereka belum dipublikasikan pada media. Ceritanya masih _backstreet_.

Mereka berdua di pertemukan dalam pertemuan saat Sasuke sedang mencari seorang model untuk untuk mengiklankan produk yang dikelola oleh perusahaan yang dijalankannya. Dari situlah hubungan mereka berkembang.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa lama dan ini adalah tempat yang paling dekat dengan lokasi syutingku," ucap Hinata bersalah. Dengan mata memelas itu, tentu saja Sasuke akan kalah dan memaafkan sang gadis.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, "Jadi kapan kau punya banyak waktu hmmm? Semakin kesini waktu kencan kita berkurang." keluh Sasuke dengan mata yang memperhatikan Hinata yang kini sedang minum. Gadis itu menenggak jus anggurnya, "Hmm sepertinya setelah syuting drama dengan Gaara-san ini selesai aku punya waktu berlibur dua minggu," jawabnya santai. Tangannya lalu menaruh gelas jus tadi.

"Oh yah? Gosipmu tentang lelaki itu semakin panas saja yah," celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada sinis. Entah kenapa mendengar nama aktor itu dari mulut Hinata langsung membuatnya selalu geram. Pasalnya sudah 3 bulan ini gosip tentang mereka berpacaran semakin gencar. Itu tidak masuk akal membuat gosip dan menyebut mereka _best couple_ hanya karena berpasangan dalam sebuah drama. Lelaki Uchiha itu ingin muntah rasanya.

Sasuke sendiri pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya saat mengantar Hinata syuting. Dia akui, Gaara memang tampan dan mempesona, ia juga artis terkenal, muda lagi, dia bisa maklum kalau banyak kaum hawa yang menyukai lelaki itu. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, gadis itu hanya menyukainya dan hanya dia! Setidaknya itulah keinginan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya hubungan mereka benar-benar sedikit terganggu karena isu ini dan lelaki _raven_ itu takut perasaan Hinata juga berubah pada si Gaara itu. Karena sepertinya lelaki berambut merah itu juga menyukai gadisnya. Dalam sekali lihat Sasuke bisa tahu sorot mata Gaara pada Hinata adalah sorot mata suka yang dipenuhi keinginan untuk memiliki. _Huuh cepat bangun! Jangan bermimpi terus!_

"Aku juga mendengar gosip tentangmu dan asisten baru mu loh. Katanya kalian sangat dekat dan kemana-mana berdua," balas Hinata dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Padahal hatinya benar-benar was-was dan ingin tahu kebenaran gosip yang dia dapatkan dari seseorang itu.

"Maksudmu Ino? Itu hanya pekerjaan."

"Aku dan Gaara juga." timpal gadis berambut panjang itu dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau kalah soal ini.

"Kalau begitu umumkan saja hubungan kita pada media, biar semua orang berhenti bergosip."

"Kita sudah sering membicarakan hal ini, Sasuke-kun aku sudah bilang tidak bisa sebelum kontra—"

 **Braaakkk!**

Dengan keras Sasuke menggebrak meja didepannya, membuat piring dan gelas disana hampir terjatuh dan pecah. Dalam seketika semua orang pun memperhatikan mereka karena kaget akibat gebrakan lelaki itu, begitu pula dengan Hinata yang kini sedang menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, jujur saja dia sedikit takut. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke se marah itu.

"Berhentilah menjadi egois..." desahnya pelan. Tangannya masih terkepal erat diatas meja. Melihat itu Hinata menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap _onyx_ kelam itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Hinata menyesal. Suara itu bergetar dan terdengar menyakitkan ditelinga Sasuke. Lelaki itu sadar dia sudah menyakiti gadis didepannya itu dengan sikap dan perbuatannya barusan. Hatinya kembali mencelos. Pandangan yang tadi sempat tajam pun berubah kembali menjadi luluh. Dia benar-benar lemah terhadap Hinata. Tangannya ia ulurkan menuju kepala bertopi hitam itu.

"Hinata, a—"

 _Drrrrrtttttttttt Drttttttttttt Drtttttttttttt_

Sebelum tangannya berhasil menyentuh kepala itu, dering ponselnya terdengar lebih dulu. Membuat tangannya harus mengambil ponsel terlebih dahulu dari saku jas nya. Ia lihat siapa yang menelponnya. Ternyata dari sang asisten.

"Yah Ino?"

"..."

"Aku sedang makan siang, ada apa?"

"…"

"Sekarang juga?"

"…"

"Baiklah aku kesana."

Sasuke menutup ponselnya setelah kalimat itu. Lalu matanya kembali melihat Hinata. Gadis itu masih tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang masih bertautan erat. Tangan lelaki itu kembali ingin menggapainya namun ia urungkan lagi. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja setelah membayar tagihan mereka. Sementara Hinata yang masih menunduk sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi. Ia menabrakan kepalanya dimeja dan menenggelamkannya disana. Tak peduli orang-orang melihatnya aneh, toh tidak ada yang tahu dia Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun benar-benar marah—" desahnya sedih. Ia masih terlihat murung, sampai satu panggilan di ponselnya menyadarkannya. Dengan cepat dia mengangkatnya. Ia harap itu Sasuke tapi ternyata dia harus kecewa karena itu berbeda dari harapannya.

"Iya Gaara-san."

 _"Sebentar lagi syuting dimulai, jangan santai-santai terus."_ Oh sial Hinata sampai lupa dengan hal itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku akan segera tiba dalam sepuluh menit."

 _"Cepatlah keluar, aku ada di depan restoran!"_ Mendengar hal itu dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengarahkan matanya menuju jendela restoran. Disana berdiri lelaki berambut merah dengan ponsel ditelinganya sedang bersandar pada mobil dibelakangnya. Penampilannya tidak jauh dengan Hinata yang sedang menyamar.

Saat sadar Hinata melihatnya dari dalam Gaara pun melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan gadis itu masih diam saja dengan Gaara yang tiba-tiba ada disana.

"Gaara-san menjemputku?" tanya Hinata masih melalui ponsel yang terhubung dengan Gaara.

 _"Cepatlah, kita bisa dimarahi produser dan sutradara!"_

"Aaa oke."

Dengan wajah yang masih heran Hinata pun keluar dan menghampiri Gaara. Mereka tidak banyak mengobrol dan langsung pergi dari restoran itu menuju lokasi syuting mereka.

.

.

Lelaki raven itu berdiri didepan pintu. Tangannya terulur untuk memencet bel pintu didepannya. Tak butuh waktu lama seseorang pun datang dan membuka pintunya. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat dengan ujungnya yang diikat.

"Kau?!"

.

.

Hinata meggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Matanya masih terpejam, tubuhnya masih sangat kelelahan. Dia pulang syuting jam 2 malam dan dia sangat capek sekali. Sebenarnya dia ingin menghubungi Sasuke dulu untuk—minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tidak kuat menahan rasa lelah dan ngantuknya. Gadis itu bahkan tertidur di mobil saat perjalanan pulang.

Kini ia kembali menggeliat. Rasanya ada yang menyentuh kepalanya. Untuk memastikan itu benar atau hanya perasaanya saja, perlahan ia membuka mata lavendernya itu. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat seseorang didepannya. Semakin lama penglihatannya semakin jelas dan ia sudah tahu siapa sosok itu.

"Nghh Sasuke-kun..." gumamnya pelan. Tangannya menggosok matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi juga agar dia tidak kembali tertidur. Sasuke yang dipanggil pun tersenyum tipis. Tangan yang tadi dirasakannya memang tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Aku mengganggumu yah," ucap Sasuke. Tangannya masih setia mengelus rambut panjang itu. Hinata menggeleng pelan atas jawaban dari ucapan Sasuke. Lalu tangan gadis itu menggapai tangan Sasuke yang berada di kepalanya.

"Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu tangannya yang ada diatas tangan Hinata ia eratkan.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah bersikap dan berbicara seperti itu kemarin." Sasuke menunduk. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah kemarin. Dia lepas kendali dan membuat Hinata ketakutan karena kemarahannya. Sungguh dia tidak berniat sedikitpun membuat keadaan jadi serunyam itu. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Jarang sekali dia minta maaf dan menunjukan rasa bersalahnya seperti ini.

Cup.

Tiba-tiba aktris cantik itu mencium pipinya.

"Dimaafkan kok," ucapnya setelah mengecup pipi Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lembut saat lelaki itu masih terdiam karena terkejut dengan kecupan dadakan itu.

"Kau memberi sinyal yah." ucap lelaki itu jahil setelah sadar akan apa yang sudah Hinata lakukan.

"Sinyal apa? Jangan bermimpi sebelum kita menikah." Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Lalu ia memeluk Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Haaah gawat, aku semakin menyayangimu." Gadis Hyuuga itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersipu malu atas ucapan Sasuke barusan. Namun ia teringat sesuatu, lalu melepaskan pelukan lelaki itu.

"Oh iya bagaimana bisa kemari. Ada Kak Neji 'kan?" tanya Hinata heran. Pasalnya kakak sepupunya itu sangat _over protective_ terhadap Hinata dan siapapun lelaki yang dekat dengannya akan merasakan kehidupan tak tenang. Dan sangat sulit mendapatkan izin darinya—apalagi restu. Selama ini jika Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya pasti tidak akan bertahan lama. Gadis itu sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya Sasuke menyikapi sikap kakaknya serta bisa bertahan selama setahun dengannya.

"Itu kan hanya satu Neji. Seribu Neji pun akan ku lewati demi Hinataku. Hmm tapi tidak mungkin, dia kan bukan karakter Ninja penyuka ramen yang ada di manga."

"Gombal." Gadis itu menepuk pundak Sasuke keras. Sejak kapan lelaki Uchiha itu jago bergombal ria? Huuh aneh. Hinata tersenyum, rasanya dia sangat bahagia tapi ia juga harus minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin.

"Aku juga minta maaf yah karena membuat marah Sasuke-kun," ucapnya tulus. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan—

Cup

Satu kecupan singkat itu mendarat dibibir Hinata. Membuatnya kaget sekaligus tersipu malu. Itu bukan ciuman pertamanya tapi tetap saja rasanya sering malu.

"Sudah ku maafkan."

.

.

Kedua sejoli ini kini sedang duduk. Bedanya yang satu sedang di _make up_ dan yang satu lagi sedang membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas.

"Apa Sasuke-kun yakin akan melihat proses syutingnya?" tanya Hinata yang sedang dirias. Ia memakai baju seragam SMA. Kebetulan di drama ini dia berperan sebagai gadis SMA.

"Hmm," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia masih terfokus membaca teks drama yang akan diperankan oleh kekasihnya itu. Dia sengaja meluangkan waktu hari ini untuk bersama Hinata. Yah walaupun harus menemaninya syuting dan yah karena itu juga dia tadi bertemu Gaara. Tapi dia mencoba tak peduli.

"Ini syuting terakhir kan?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya masih fokus membaca.

"I-iya tapi Sa—"

"Apa-apaan ini!" ucapan gadis itu terpotong oleh nada tinggi sang lelaki. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia baca.

"Kenapa ada adegan ciuman di akhir cerita?!" tanyanya kesal. Reaksi Sasuke cukup mengundang beberapa orang untuk memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Hinata yang sadar mereka jadi perhatian hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil minta maaf.

"Shizune-san kurasa make-up'nya sudah cukup."

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi, Hinata-san." Wanita itu pun berlalu dan pergi menuju artis lain yang harus di dandani. Sementara Sasuke masih terlihat kesal. Ia bahkan membanting teks tadi ke lantai. Gadis itu menghela napas lalu mengambil teks itu, "Aku kan tadi sudah bertanya. Ternyata Sasuke-kun akan marah"

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika di drama ini kau akan berciuman?" tanya lelaki itu menuntut.

"Sebenarnya awalnya tidak seperti itu namun Sutradara ingin mengubah alurnya dia akhir episode." jelas Hinata. Sasuke menggeram kesal. Dia menatap tajam pada sutradara yang sedang duduk mengamati monitor didepannya.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil gadis itu. Dia memegang tangan Sasuke lalu mencoba menenangkannya. "Ini hanya ciuman biasa, akting, tidak ada hal lain. Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar." Gadis itu berusaha menjelaskan bahwa yang dia lakukan hanya sebatas _profesionalisme_ saja tidak lebih. Walau masih kesal Sasuke mencoba mengerti. Ia menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Akan ku awasi monster merah itu." Hinata tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

Adegan per adegan pun telah Hinata lakukan. Gadis itu bisa melewatinya tanpa masalah berarti. Namun Sasuke sendiri masih merasa was-was. Dia menonton semua akting yang dilakukan sang kekasih. Cukup banyak adegan Hinata yang mengharuskan dia bertatap-tatapan dan berpegangan tangan dengan Gaara. Jujur saja hatinya panas. Jika bukan karena bujukan Hinata dia mungkin sudah menghancurkan lokasi syuting itu. Dan kini adegan ciuman pun akan segera dimulai.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Gaara pun mencium Hinata. Ciuman yang dalam dan penuh arti. Membuat semua kru yang melihatnya terdiam menyaksikan adegan itu. Seolah terpesona dengan ikatan pasangan tersebut. Namun tidak dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki dengan _onyx_ hitam yang sedang menatap tajam pada pandangan didepannya. Tangannya terkepal erat, apalagi ia dapat melihat Gaara menyeringai kecil kearahnya. Lelaki itu ingin memulai perang dengannya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

 **Cut!**

Adegan itu berhenti dan semua orang—kecuali Sasuke bertepuk tangan atas akting yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Kerja yang bagus." ucap Sutradara pada mereka berdua. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berjalan kearah mereka dan memegang tangan Hinata, "Ikut aku!" Ucapnya penuh pemaksaan. Lalu gadis itu pun dibawa olehnya. Tapi Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu ia pun menggapai tangan Hinata yang satunya lagi. Membuat langkah Sasuke dan Hinata terhenti.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Lepaskan, bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke membentak.

"Ini urusanku karena aku menyukai Hinata." Pengakuan blak-blakan itu membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Gaara-kun..." gumamnya tak percaya sambil melihat pemuda berambut merah itu. Sasuke tersenyum miris, lalu berjalan dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tangannya dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Gaara dari kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan adegan tadi untuk memulai perang denganku?" Pemuda Sabaku itu tak menjawab namun tatapannya tak kalah tajam dari Sasuke.

"Dasar pengecut!" Sasuke mendecih, setelah itu dia kembali berbalik.

"Aku memang pengecut yang berani mencuri kesempatan tadi dari Hinata. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai kekasihmu itu. Dan aku pasti akan merebutnya darimu." Lelaki berambut hitam itu terdiam. Dia menggeram kesal, napasnya tidak beraturan.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata dan berbalik arah kembali menuju Gaara. Ia hendak memukul pemuda itu namun langsung dihentikan oleh Hinata.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun."

"Lepaskan Hinata!

"Aku mohon..." Gadis itu berujar sendu, ia hampir menangis, "Hentikan ini..." Dan Sasuke lagi-lagi kalah dengan hal ini.

"Kau membelanya, kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan lirih. Matanya terpejam, napasnya begitu terasa sesak.

"Sasuke-kun sudah tahu jawabannya," jawab Hinata yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jadi kau ingin dia mencurimu dariku?!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aah aku sudah mengerti." Dia membuka matanya. Lalu Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Hinata pada tubuhnya. Tanpa menoleh lagi dia meninggalkan gadis itu bersama linangan air mata yang terjatuh begitu saja.

.

.

 **BRAAAKKK!**

Pintu itu terbanting dengan keras saat seorang lelaki masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya dan menutup pintu itu dengan penuh amarah. Ia tak peduli apapun lagi, dia benar-benar marah. Kakinya berjalan cepat menuju meja dan membanting semua benda diatas sana. Tak peduli dengan apapun, bahkan saat asistennya melihat sendiri kemarahannya.

Yah itu benar, Yamanaka Ino kini telah berdiri kaget melihat atasannya yang tiba-tiba datang dengan emosi yang meluap-luap seperti itu. Padahal hari ini Sasuke sudah memberitahunya bahwa dia akan mengambil libur. Tapi kini atasannya malah ada didepannya dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke, maaf tapi ada masalah apa?" Dengan susah payah gadis berambut pirang itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Lelaki itu menoleh kearah Ino. Lalu kakinya menghampiri gadis itu. Tangannya menyentuh pundak dan onyxnya menatap wajah cantik itu.

"Ino, bercintalah denganku!"

"A-apa?"

.

.

Terdiam. Gadis berambut panjang itu masih tak bergerak dari posisinya sejak ditinggalkan Sasuke sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Dia menunduk tanpa berbicara apapun. Sementara Gaara yang ada disampingnya cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ia menyadari ini juga salahnya. Minta maaf sekarang bukan hal yang tepat. Lebih baik mengalihkan perhatiannya dulu dari kejadian tadi.

"Sutradara sedang menunggu kita. Ayo kesana!" ajak Gaara namun tak direspon sedikit pun oleh gadis itu.

"Kita akan merayankan pesta setelah adegan terakhir tadi, ingat? Mereka pasti sudah menunggu." Masih tidak ada jawaban, Hinata masih setia membisu.

"Hinata..." Kini pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan tangan yang terulur untuk memegang tangan mungil itu. Tapi dengan cepat Hinata melepaskannya lalu gadis itu membalikan arah membelakangi dia.

"Arahnya bukan kesana." cegah Gaara.

"Tolong katakan pada mereka, aku tidak ikut pesta," ujar Hinata datar. Ia pun akan melangkah pergi namun tangan Gaara lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Jangan kejar dia!"

Hinata tak menjawab. Namun sejujurnya dia paham apa maksud ucapan Gaara barusan. Tangannya hendak ia lepaskan, tetapi pemuda itu tak mengizinkan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," lirihnya penuh kepedihan karena sadar pengakuannya ini takkan bersambut indah. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa perempuan didepannya ini tidak punya rasa yang sama. Mungkin sebaiknya dari awal dia diam saja dan jangan _so_ menantang lelaki Uchiha itu, setidaknya hubungannya dengan Hinata akan tetap baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak, Gaara bukan orang yang sabar. Dia mempertaruhkan hubungan baiknya dengan gadis itu hancur hanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya itu. Sungguh pengorbanan yang tidak sepadan mengingat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Entah mengapa dia tidak peduli.

Kembali Gaara semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hinata. Meyakinkannya bahwa perasaan yang dimilikinya tak kalah dengan rasa Sasuke. Namun seketika mata hijau itu menatap nanar kala jari lembut yang dipegannya terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Sudah jelas ini penolakan. Dan karena reaksi gadis itu yang tak menyerah membuat Gaara perlahan melepaskan tautan itu. Dalam hatinya ia meminta.

 _Tuhan, bolehkah aku memaksa?_

Pegangan tangan itu terlepas.

"Maaf..." Satu kata itu adalah penutup penuh luka baginya. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata lebih memilih Sasuke. Haah betapa beruntungnya lelaki itu. Lalu _jade_ itu melihat telapak tangannya dengan sendu.

"Kenapa tangannmu selalu terlepas dariku?" gumamnya pelan.

"Gaara-san." Seseorang memanggilnya yang otomatis membuatnya menoleh. Itu Shizune, si penata rias.

"Maaf apa anda melihat Hinata-san? Saya hanya mau mengembalikan ponselnya. Tadi tertinggal di meja."

.

.

"Be-bercinta, apa maksud anda?" Ino sangat kaget dengan pernyataan atasannya itu. Datang dengan marah-marah lalu mengajaknya bercinta? Oh mimpi apa dia semalam. Bukan menjawab Sasuke malah menarik tangan gadis itu lalu melemparkan tubuh Ino pada sofa didekatnya. Mata hitamnya menatap Ino yang sedang ketakutan. Lalu tubuhnya pun menindihnya dari atas.

"Puaskan aku, hilangkan kemarahanku!" pintanya lirih. Jujur Ino sangat ketakutan. Tapi saat matanya melihat sorot mata dan ekspresi wajah atasannya, rasa takutnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia pun memberanikan menatap balik Sasuke.

"Ini bukan anda." Tanpa ragu gadis Yamanaka itu berujar. Mendengarnya, Sasuke berdecih, lalu ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, "Maafkan aku," ucap lelaki itu pelan. Ino menghela napas lalu tersenyum.

"Ternyata orang dingin itu marahnya memang menyeramkan yah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kau mengkritik atasanmu?"

"Iya dan sekarang aku akan menyuruh atasanku untuk beranjak dari atasku." Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum lalu ia bergerak untuk beranjak dari posisinya itu.

"Sekali lagi maaf, tadi kacau sekali." ucap sang bos pada asistennya itu. Ino merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu merapihkan bajunya, "Saya akan men—Hinata-san?" Kalimat gadis itu terhenti kala pandangannya menangkap sosok cantik yang sedang berdiri kaku di dekat pintu. Itu Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke pun dengan cepat melihat kearah pintu untuk memastikan orang yang dipanggil Ino itu tidak salah. Dan ternyata hal itu memang benar. Kekasihnya berdiri dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. Kaki lelaki itu bergerak menujunya namun isyarat tangan Hinata langsung menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, a-aku mengerti. Ma-maaf sudah mengganggu." Dan gadis itu pun pergi. Langkahnya begitu cepat ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara Sasuke sedang berlari mengejarnya dari belakang sembari terus meneriakan nama dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi Hinata seolah tuli dan tak ingin mengikuti apa yang dipinta lelaki itu. Sasuke pun menambah kecepatannya dan akhirnya dia dapat mengejar Hinata yang hendak ingin menaiki taksi. Ditariknya tangan gadis itu.

Napas mereka berdua tersenggal-senggal. Bedanya napas berat Hinata di campur dengan air mata yang sudah berlinangan. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke tak karuan.

"Jangan menangis, kau salah paham." Ia menjelaskan dengan tangan yang mengusap air mata itu, namun tetap saja cairan itu terus keluar dari mata indah Hinata. Sasuke mulai bingung. Tangannya kini menangkup kedua sisi wajah Hinata lalu mengarahkan agar mereka saling bertatapan. Tapi gadis itu masih tidak menatap balik onyxnya.

"Aku mohon! Sungguh kau salah paham." Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dengan suara parau dan tatapannya.

"Kita sering sekali salah paham." Akhirnya dalam tangisan itu Hinata bersuara. Walau suaranya serak tapi ia memaksakan agar suaranya terdengar se normal mungkin.

"Berhentilah menangis." Lelaki itu kembali mengusap pipi basah itu.

"A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Gadis itu tersedu pelan.

"Hinata..." Sasuke juga sudah tidak sanggup melihat kondisi gadis itu. Dengan erat dia memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku..." Bisikan itu terus ia ucapkan dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Kita berpisah saja." Satu kalimat itu mampu membuat waktu disekitar Sasuke terhenti. Napasnya seakan hilang bersama hembusan angin yang terasa menusuk seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hinata," ujarnya tak percaya.

"Maaf..." Pelukan itu dilepaskan sepihak oleh Hinata. Lalu gadis itu pun berjalan lagi dengan Sasuke yang melihatnya dari belakang. Dalam langkahnya tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang didepannya. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang tersebut dan ternyata itu Gaara. Pemuda itu sendiri cukup kaget melihat kondisi Hinata. Tapi niat untuk menanyakan hal itu ia urungkan.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ponselmu." Hinata melihat ponselnya yang ada ditangan Gaara lalu mengambilnya, "Terimakasih." ujarnya datar lalu kembali berjalan melewati pemuda merah itu.

Disana tersisa dua pemuda ditengah semilir angin dan kebisingan aktivitas lalu lintas serta orang-orang yang hilir mudik. Mereka kembali bertatapan, tapi tak ada satu pun yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan mereka. Yang pasti berhubungan dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang sama-sama mereka sayangi. Haaah perasaan ini seperti racun yang menyakitkan.

 _Love_

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo Keropie desu.**

 **Hurt and Love yang sebelumnya udah dihapus jadi ini itu udah digabungin sama kelanjutannya. So bagi yang sudah review di fic sebelumnya terimakasih yah. Review lagi juga boleh, haha. Maaf jika banyak typo and selamat ber nanggung dan ber sad ending ria, bye bye ^^**


End file.
